Key to my Heart
by Jinx-co
Summary: [COMPELTED] A girl is sent to CampGreen Lake. She's insane, random and the boys have no cluewhat just happened...
1. Like You Didn't See It Coming

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own Kat.

Sy: Yes, I am rewriting Key to my Heart. I feel I can do much better on it than what I did. Yes that also means I am rewriting Friends Are Forever.

Squid: Why do you always insist on rewriting your crap?

Sy: So it's not crap. Jade, roll the tape!

Key to my Heart

Enlightenment

Kathereine Shinero sat in a dirty, brown, almost-rusted-through-but-still-in-the-bane-of-exsistence bus in the middle of a hot desert. To anyone that wasn't sure what was going on, this could seem a bit weird. Hopefully if you're reading this you know what's going on but for those who don't I'll enlighten you.

Katherine (or Kat if you want to survive meeting her) was what some would classify as "a juvenile delinquent". She denies it stating, "I'm not a delinquent persay... I just like to break the law." In the state of Texas juvenile delinquents get sent to Juvenile Detention Centres or in some cases Camp Green Lake. Camp Green Lake was a detention camp for boys. Kat was headed for CGL. Why? I hear you ask. Well... I'm not even sure and I'm writing this so...

Anyway, the bus pulled to a stop in front of the camp's main office that was really nothing more than an old cabin with a desk and a swivel chair. Kat jumped off the bus swinging her tattered, old backpack over her shoulder. Her dark brown eyes surveyed the area, her olive hands pulling her black hair away from her neck.

The guard from the bus grabbed Kat's arm and dragged her into the office. She scowled at him but followed. Inside the dingy, make-shift office there was a creepy old man with the weirdest sideburns Kat had ever seen. He had a kind of grimace permanantly etched on his face. He took one look at Kat and glared. The guard handed him a file and left. The man gestured for Kat to sit down. She did.

The man opened the file and began slowly reading through it. Kat began to question whether he even knew how to read. Finally he set the folder down.

"Well, Katherine Shinero, I am Mr. Sir. You will always address me by my full name, that clear?"

"Yes Mr. Sir, sir!" Kat said in a cadet voice, while saluting.

"You're gonna be a problem," Mr. Sir muttered.

Kat smiled proudly. Mr. Sir led her to a small building lined with orange jump suits. He handed her two of them and began explaining the rules of laundry and other random camp things. As Mr. Sir was finishing, a short bouncy man entered the room excitedly.

"Katherine Shinero, I'm Mr. Pendanski, your councellor. I want you to know that I beleive in second chances."

"Do you beleive in third chances?" Kat asked with a smirk.

Mr. Pendanski was silenced for a split second before he was bouncing around and ushering Kat out the door once again.

"You'll be in D-tent, D stands for diligence!" Mr. Pendanski said, as they walked towards a group of tents.

"D also stands for death... Destruction... Decapitation..." Kat began listing off words.

As they came to a stop in front of a huge tent, Mr. Pendanski pushed her inside. Inside was eight orange jumpsuit clad boys, all in various stages of relaxation. When Mr. Pendanski entered they all looked up. Upon sighting Kat they began to talk wildly.

"Woah... A chica!"

"A girl!"

"Dare I beleive it?"

"Holy crap!"

"Boys, this is Katherine, you new tent mate!" Mr. Pendanski beamed.

"Mom, what the Hell is a GIRL doin' here?" a black boy with thick glasses questioned, stepping forward.

"Language Rex. Katherine, like you boys, made some bad choices, the government decided it was best if she came to Camp Green Lake, despitethe fact that she's a girl," Mr. Pendanski said.

"That's good enough for me! Welcome to D-tent, chica!" a Hispanic boy cried, standing up from his cot.

"¡Hey individuos! Oh... Llámeme chica una más vez, y le mataré," Kat said in fluid Spanish. (Hey guys! Oh... Call me chica one more time, and I'll kill you)

Yeah she could speak it. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was half Hispanic. Yes, fear her multicultural background.

"Oh independant... Tengo gusto," the hispanic boy said again. (Oh, independant... I like)

Kat glared. He shut up.

"Well I'l lleave you here to get better acquainted," Mr. Pendanski bubbled before leaving the tent.

Kat had a look on her face like 'do NOT leave me with these people!'

"So chica, I'm X-Ray. that's Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Zigzag, Caveman, Zero and Twitch," the boy with glasses introduced.

"I'm Kat. And don't call me chica," Kat replied.

"Why not... Chica?" Squid smirked.

"Call me chica one more time," Kat said cracking her knuckles.

"Whatever, chica," Squid smirked again.

"Oh you are so dead," Kat threatened leaping for Squid.

X-Ray, who was the closest grabbed her and held her back.

"Hey! No fighting on your first day!"

"He started it!" Kat complained, humphing and sitting down on an empty cot.

"So, Katherine..." Magnet started.

"Kat."

"Whatever. What did you do to get here?" he asked.

"A number of things. A number of different times. This isn't my first time at a detention camp ya know," Kat said, rolling her eyes.

"Really. Well... Where are you from?" X-Ray asked.

"Different places. You guys suck at conversations," Kat said, lying back on her bad.

The boys looked at each other.

"You should probably put your jumpsuit on," Armpit stated.

"You man the orange thing? Okay, turn around, perverts!" Kat said grabbing the jumpsuit.

The boys turned around and Kat slid her jeans off and pulled the jumpsuit on. She tied the arms around herwaist and left her blue 'I know how you feel, I just don't care' shirt on.

"Okay, you can turn around now."

As they turned around a bell rang from the office. The boys stood up and left, Kat followed them. They led her to a big cabin type building with a sign that read 'Mess Hall'. Kat winced. Food. Detention centre/camp food. Not good. Hence the wince.

The boys entered the building and joined the line. Kat did as well.The stuff that was splattered on her plate didn't looke to appealing. Though the bread only had one spot of mold on it. After she got her food, she looked around and saw D-tent waving her over to a table. She sat down inbetween Squid and Zero.

"Well Kat, since you didn't dig today, how 'bout givin' your bread to somebody who did?" X-Ray asked.

"No way in Hell. I need sustenance."

"C'mon."

"You touch my bread and I'll make sure you never have children."

Aw, a threat many boys took to heart. Kat had used it so many times, it almost lost meaning to her, but it still worked, so she didn't give up on it yet.

"So Kat, you never told us what landed you in dear old CGL," Magnet said, takinga bite of bread.

"What landed me in CGL? Well... I picklocked into a bank. Stole three-thousand dollars. Nothing out of the ordinary," Kat said as if it was an everyday thing.

"That's gotta be the worst offence I've heard yet," Armpit stated, shaking his head.

"Really? Huh. I guess no one here murdured anyone..." Kat said, poking at her... food...

"You didn't murder someone too, did you?" Caveman asked, looking scared.

"What? No way! At another detention camp someone had killed their brother so..." Kat replied.

Everyone nodded and went back to eating. Later that night Kat sat in a circle with the rest of D-tent and Mr. Pendanski.

"Well Katherine, why don't you tell us about your life?" Mr. Pendanski asked.

"It's Kat, and sure why not," Kat started. "The first thing I can remember is my sixth birthday. My mom (the adopted one) had just died so I didn't get a party, my dad (also adopted one) came home really drunk... He started to abuse me and what not, so when I turned thirteen I ran away. I found my real mom and lived with her, still do actually, but she started drinking or something so I started stealing and what-not. Alas, here I am."

So Kat could rant. Well. Very well. But she could also give off useful information in a rant, not something fulfilled by many ranters.

After her rant the boys just kind of stared at her. Not because of her ranting skills but because of the way she didn't seem to care about her life. Maybe that was just who she was. Not very many people didn't care but the few that did not care, REALLY didn't care.

"Aaaaaaaand I'm gone," Kat said standing up and slipping into her cot.

The boys looked at each other before following Kat's example. When Kat was sure everyone wa asleep she quietly stood up from her cot and went outside. She sat down a little ways away from the tent. Leaning back she looked up at the stars. You couldn't see stars where she was from.

She heard footsteps and quickly sat up.

"What?" she demanded angrilly.

"I don't have parents either," a small voice said from behind her.

Kat turned around and saw Zero standing behind her. She smiled and Zero sat next to her. They both just sat silently, looking at the stars.

Inside the tent, a figure let the flap shut and slid to a sitting position.

Sy: YAY! Chapter one is finished! I'll try really hard to update once a week (or day) until I'm completely caught up.

Review please! I beg you! BEG YOU I SAY!


	2. I'm Not A Bloody Jukebox!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Holes.

**The Reason I Write...**

**Empress of Cats** - Wow... That is a long review... Waaaaait... The Great Silver Yukai-sama? Awwww... You get cookies! Lot's and lot's of cookies!

**Nosilla** - Yes. Quite redone. Here have a cookie.

**whataboutneville **- You should be glad you didn't read the first one, it was horrid!

**oddgirlout **- Why? Mostly because I didn't feel like it was thebest I can do. Key seemed to soft and she's supposed to be hardcore and what not. Also because there wasn't enough Action or Adventure.

Key to my Heart

I'm Not A Bloody Jukebox!

Kat woke up the next morning, slightly confused. She didn't remember where she was. She rolled over and saw the rest of D-Tent sleeping soundly. Then she remembered. Camp Bloody Green Lake. Yipee. She slowly sat up asa weird buzzer sounded. The guys began stirring and kat quickly got dressed before any of them were actually awake.

"How long have you been up for, chica?" Magnet asked sleepily.

"What did I say about calling me chica?" Kat questioned.

"Um... Do it?"

"Wrong answer," Kat said, turning and walking out of the tent.

She walkd to where guys from other tents were gathering. A small, crumbly, old shed with 'Library' scratched into it. Mr. Sir opened it to reveal...

"Shovel's. Great," Kat mumbled.

"Don't tell me they forgot to tell you what we have to do."

Kat turned around. D-tent was standing behind her.

"He seemed to forget that little detail," Kat grumbled.

"We have to dig. Holes," Squid said.

"Really? 'Cause I was under the impression that you dug hills. Thanks for clearing that up," Kat said, sracastically.

Squid faltered as everyone else laughed.

"How big?" Kat asked after everyone had stopped laughing.

"Five feet by five feet," X-Ray responded.

"So we're digging squares?"

"Five feet down and five feet in diameter," X-Ray said rolling his eyes.

"Five feet deep? You're kidding! I'm only 4'9"!" Kat cried.

"Looks like you'll have some issues climbing out," Magnet said laughing.

Kat grumbled as she grabbed a shovel and dragged it out to where D-tent had already started digging. She lifted the shovel up so it's tip was balanced onit's tip.

"Houston we have a problem..."

D-tent looked up and laughed. The shovel was way teller than Kat. After they had given her a quick lesson on digging (and Kat had figured out how to use a way too tall shovel) Kat began digging.

When Kat did work of any kind she tended to sing. Without realising it. Weird, right? Well the songs she sang tended to be the strangest songs on the planet at that moment. We're talking Weird Al weird. Let's see waht she was singing today...

"Let's do the timewarp again! It's just a jump to the left, and a step to the ri-ii-ii-i-ight! Put your hands on your hips and bring your knees in tight! Well it's a pelvic thrust, that really drives you insa-a-a-aane! Let's do the timewarp AGAIN!" Kat sang quietly, nearly screaming the last word.

"What the Hell!?" Squid jumped.

"Oops," Kat grinned sheepishly.

"What were you singing?" Armpit, always the music guru, demanded.

"The Timewarp," Kat responded

"The whatnow?"

"It's a song from the Rocky Horror Picture Show," Kat said.

After thst everyone went back to digging and Kat began singing again.

"Don't get strung up by the way I look. Don't judge a book by it's cover! I'm not much of a man by te light of day, but by night I'm one Hell of a lover... I'm just a Sweet Transvestite, from Transsexual Transylvania!" Kat sang, not even bothering to sing quietly.

"You're a WHAT?!" Twitch demanded.

"An alien." Zigzag said, looking around.

"No Ziggy, that's you," Magnet said.

"Um... It's a song. From Rocky Horror," Kat said.

"I have got to see that movie," Squid said distantly.

"Why don't you stop singing before you get into... Creepier songs?" X-Ray suggested.

"No can do. I always sing when I work," Kat said, digging.

"We need to invest in some duck tape," Squid joked.

"Nah, we'll just give her requests," X-Ray said.

"Hey! I'm not a bloody jukebox!" Kat said.

"But you will be, sing chica!" Magnet commanded.

"What did yo ucall me?" Kat asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... Kat?"

"I thought so."

"So, do you know any rap?" Armpit asked.

"Nope. Even if I did it's not like I could sing it. I don't rap," Kat said, shaking her head.

"You have to know some rap. Everyone knows rap, even Magnet," Armpit argued.

"Fine I know Black Eyed Peas," Kat admitted.

"Sing somethin' for us," X-Ray said.

"You must be really starved for entertainment," Kat said.

"Look around you."

Kat sighed.

"Bounce Boo to the boogie that be, you know I want you to come boogie with me, we can dip left slide right all night, it's time to be wild, freestyle."

"That's not rap!" Armpit cried.

"Shut it you!"

By this time it was lunch. For the rest of the time everyone was digging they talked and joked about music, mostly Kat and Armpit. By the time the last (other than Kat) had finished, they had come to the conclusion that kat would not be getting out of her Hole by herself anytie soon. So Squid stayed behind until she was finished. after he helped her out they walked back to camp together.

After they had both showered and what not they headed towards the Wreck Room where the rest of D-tent was lounging.

"How's are little jukebox?" Magnet asked upon seeing her.

"That's one of the things on the list of 'What Not to Call Kat So You Can Keep Your Sanity'," Kat grumbled, sitting next to Zigzag on the couch.

"You're insane Kat, you really are," X-Ray said shaking his head.

Sy: Well there you have it, the wonderousness of the second chapter.

**1) Key series offical site link can be found in my bio. GO THERE!!!!**

**2) Fanart is greatly appreaciated (banners especially)**

**3) Anyone who has any GOOD QUALITY pictures of D-tent (Squid, Zero adn Magnet especially) please send them to me, your good deed will not go unrewrded. You will get a whole lot more than cookies.**


	3. Am I Dead Yet?

Disclaimer: Salmon (that's moi) does not own Holes. She does however own Key. Because she wants to. (nod nod)

**You Complete My FanFiciton Self...**

**whataboutneville** - Yeah I come up with some pretty weird words... Enjoy the "Specatacularosity" of the third chapter! (gives cookie)

**PyRoWiRe** - Oooo... That would suck. I don't have one of those places where I live. When you get internet I would LOVE pictures from you, until I'll just be greatful for you reviewing. (hands you an extra cookie because you have to pay money to use the internet)

**Empress of Cats** - Kat has long hair, waist length about. Black of course. You can basically ignore the pics on the banners at the site. They were all I could find. I'm getting my friend to pose for some new ones but until then... (gives cookie)

**zero girl** - More written. Here, have a cookie. (gives cookie)

**Countess Jackman** - Thanks, Kat's kind of based of my friend Alyssa, who really does sing those songs around school and what not. Rocky Horror show is SPECTACULAR! Me and my friends are redoing it for a little Christmas Break. If you want a QuickTime version of it, jsut e-mail me!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Key to my Heart

Am I Dead Yet?

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Ah, the morning after the first hole. Never fun. One usually experiences, sore muscles, blisters, heavy eyelids and oh so much more pain. Yes, it sure is grand. That's why on the lovely morning of Kat's second hole she was grumbling annd complaining as she was. (There may have been other reasons, but we're not allowed to enclose such details... Even though it's only little old me)

As Kat woke up on the third day, she heard Magnet exclaim that "Our Little Jukebox must be sore" This aggravated her so much, she sat up quickly, not the best thing to do when you're very, very sore.

"Owwwww..." she groaned, lying back down.

"Get uuuuuuup Jukey!" Magnet said in a singsong voice.

"Don't call me Jukey. It's worse then Our Little Jukebox," Kat said, rolling off of her cot to a standing position.

"Well what can I call you? Katherine?" Magnet asked, following Kat (who was surprisingly already dressed) out of the tent.

"No."

"Katty?"

"No."

"Katty Kat Kat Kat?"

"Nopey no no no."

"Katty McKatsalot?"

"No."

"Uh..."

"No.

"Kat?"

"N-YES!"

"Okay Jukey."

"DAMNIT MAGNET!!!!!!"

"Stop annoying The Jukebox, Magnet!"

"X-RAY!"

"Oops."

"The Jukebox has a short temper."

"God, am I dead yet?"

"I see dead people..."

Ah, to be annoyed by a group of boys at 4:30 in the morning, while being sore and blistered. That's the life. Anywho, after D-Tent had grabbed their shovels they moved into the desert where they began digging.

"What's Our Little Jukebox going tobe singing today?" Magnet asked Kat, after they had started.

"I'm not a jukebox and I'm not yours and... Okay well I am little," Kat responded, still digging.

There was silence then...

"You might not ever get rich. Let me tell you it's better than being a fish. There ain't no telling who you might meet. How bout we start, yeah come on! Working at the car wash!" Kat began singing.

"NEXT!" Armpit cried.

Kat looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm not a perfect person, there's many thigns I wish I didn't. But I contiue learning, I neve-"

"NEXT!"

"I'm not a CD Player either," Kat glared.

Armpit shrugged.

There was more silence then Kat began humming what appeared to be 'In The Mood' by Glenn Miller.

"So, I've been thinking. We need a nickname for Kat. What do you guys thinks?" X-Ray queried.

"Our Little Jukebox!"

"Jukey!"

"Mouse!"

"Shorty!"

"Sweet Transvestite!"

"..."

"Key!"

"I like the last one," Kat piped up from her hole.

"You get no say," X-Ray said from his hole. "But I have to ask, why Key?"

"Well she got here from picking a lock, right? Well you know, you use keys to unlock doors, yu picklock to unlock doors," Caveman (suggestor of said name) explained.

"I like the reasoning.Kat, I dub thee Key," X-Ray said, turning to Kat (now Key) and placing his shovel on wither one of her shoulders.

"Yipee," Key said sarcastically.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Sy: Yes I know it's short, and I know it's mostly lists of stuff but I nneeded to get an update out and I don't have alot of time (or ideas) right now. I have a Christmas Recital for dance and thats taking up ALOT of my time.


	4. Insert Name Here

Sy: Lookie! An update! Isn't it pretty! (points) Look! Look!

**Please, please, please, please, please visit the key Series Official Site. There's a link in my bio. PLEEEEEEEEEEASE look. And leave comments about banners and the site in general in your review. Please.**

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Key to my Heart

Insert Name Here

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

After a week Key was slowly getting used to the routines of Camp Green Lake. the boys slowly began to get used to her insane and xainy quirks. One day as they were randomly sitting in the Wreck Room, joking and teasing Key, Pendanski came in to do the mail call. D-Tent groaned, never recieiving mail can make you bitter about stuff like that.

Today, however, Pendanski walked up and handed Key a letter.

"Here you go Katherine," he said joyfully.

"It's Key, or Kat at least," Kat humphed as he walked away.

She looked down and tore open the letter.

_Katty!_

_Hey Kat, it's Lani! Sorry I took so long to write, I couldn't find the address for that place. Either way I'm writing now so feel special._

_Everything's been pretty boring around here. As much as Bryce doesn't want me to say it, you're the glue that holds our pathetic group together._

_She can speak for herself, I'm not pathetic._

_...That was Nathan... being Nathan. He actually "retired" from his spot as Corner Pimp._

_I didn't retire, I merely handed my position over to VI._

_Damn it! Stop it Nathan! I'm going to kill you!_

_Well Lani beats on Nathan, I will take it upon myself to say hi. This is Gabby by the way. Oh wow... Nathan's bleeding... I have to go break this up._

_Hey! Sage here! Didn't want to be the only one who didn't get to say hi... So... Hi! Nico sends her love._

_Nathan is such a retard. Anyway, I'm back. Just thought we'd write you, don't forget to write back... Keep us posted on your life as we will with ours._

_Again, speak for yourself._

_NATHAN!_

_We miss you! (Speak for your-_

_Lani, Gabby, Sage, Nathan, VI and Bryce_

_PS we found these pictures in "The Shoebox" under Sage's bed and decided to send them to you so you don't forget what we look like. You'll note Gabby, VI, Sage and Bryce aren't in either photo. They claim they're to memorable to forgot._

Key looked into the envelope and pulled out two pictures. One had been taken a couple days before she had come to Camp Green Lake. Her, Nathan and Lani were posing in Lani's room dressed for something fancy. Key couldn't remember at the moment.

The next picture as just of her and Nathan in the corner. It was awhile ago because Key looked childish, and Nathan wasn't smirking.

She smiled.

"Who's the letter from?" Magnet asked.

"My friends back home," Key answered, showing them the pictures.

"Who's the guy?" Squid asked.

"That's Nathan, self proclaimed pimp. Although apparantly he... "handed down the position to VI"," Key smirked.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Squid said shaking his head.

"My friends are better left unexplained," Key said, standing up from her rather uncomfortable place on the floor. "Be back soon!" she called, exiting the Wreck Room and headed for the tent.

She entered it thinking it was empty. She jumped when she noticed Zero lying quietly on his cot.

"Hi!" she smiled.

Zero nodded his head in greeting.

Key raised her eyebrow but shrugged it off and set to work. First she dug around the tent looking for tape for something she could post the pictures up with. She found it in the form of a stapler in Magnet's crate. She guessed he had stolen it from Mr. Sir's office. After posting the pictures, she dug around in her own crate before coming up with paper and a pen. She settled into her cot and began to reply.

_Hey guys!_

_Wow... News from the outside world. I'm in shock. Really, someone will need to give me CPR soon, which wouldn't be a problem as I'm most likely te only girl these guys have seen in... A very long time._

_I hadn't realised I was so important to the survival of our "pathetic little group". Well... As long as I'm away I might as well have a temporary replacement... I choose Bryce, as he is the Corner Master._

_Nathan resigning as pimp? I am shocked I tell you, simply shocked!_

"Whatcha writin'?" Squid's voice said from behind Key.

"Holy Hell!" Key jumped. "Where did you come from?"

"Wreck Room. May I?" Squid asked holding out his hand for the pen and paper.

Key reluctantly handed it over. Squid read over it over quickly before beginning to scribble a little note. He handed it back and Key read it.

_Corner master? Pimp? You guys are wack._

_...That's Squid. He likes to think he's cool. Meaning he's exactly like those guys Nathan and Bryce beat on daily._

_Anyway... Write back soon... I'll see if I can get some form of a picture of the guys and me._

_See ya!_

_Kat "Key"_

Key signed her name as the dinner bell rang through the camp. Squid stood up then took her hand to pull her up.

"Why Squid, how very gentlemanly of you, too bad I could care less," Key smirked, practically skipping to the Mess Hall.

Squid just stared after her.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Sy: Argh! I know! Another filler! Bah. Oh well, at least I'm getting some Squid/Key action. Now I just need more Zero...

**ONCE AGAIN: Please, please, please, please, please visit the Key Series Official Site. There's a link in my bio. PLEEEEEEEEEEASE look. And leave comments about banners and the site in general in your review. Please.**

Sy: Also, I thought everyone might be interested to know that the actress I have chosen to "play" Key is Rebecca Brown from School of Rock... So go look at the banners, if that doesn't satisfy you.. Go look up SoR pics!

Oh... And Nathan is played by Kevin Clark adn Lani is played by Miranda Cosgrove. Peace!


	5. Call me Yomi

Grammar nazi...

Silver Yukai-sama

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Key to my Heart

Chapter 5- Call Me Yomi

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

The next morning Key was more energetic then usual, which is alot to say considering the guys thought she was the hyperest person on the planet. She quite literally skipped out to the desert and began digging.

"Key, you're hyper and it's scaring me," X-Ray told her.

"X, what are you talking about. I'm always hyper," Key blinked.

"Well... The you're hyperer then usual," X-Ray shrugged.

Key shrugged. "I have an idea! Let's play a game! One person asks a question and everyone has to answer it! Including that person!"

"Sounds good, Key go first," Armpit said.

"Okay! Uh... Name on your birth certificate?"

"Alan Thomas Smith."

"Theodore Robert Cotton."

"Rex Benjamen Jefferson."

"Jose Carlos Castro."

"Richard Johnathon Kasch."

"Brian Nobel Poletiek."

"Stanley Robert Yelnats."

"Now you Key."

"Okay. But don't laugh. Seriously."

"What? C'mon it can't be that bad."

"Koyomi Katherine Azura Black-Shinero."

"That is a long name..."

"What's it mean?"

"What are the nationalities?"

"Erm it means... Uh... Koyomi is 'Little Flower', Katherine is 'Pure' and Azura is 'Blue Sky.' Koyomi is Japanese, Azura is Spanish and Katherine is Greek," Key answered.

"Your parents are cruel," Squid stated.

"Were cruel," Key corrected.

"Were?"

"Eh... Well I was adopted as soon as I was born, my parents were 16 and couldn't take care of me, but still named me with a name for all my nationalities (except I'm not Greek)... I did live with my mother before I came here but I never met my real father," Key explained. "Alas, were."

"Your life is complicated," Squid said shaking his head.

"Try living in it," Key said sadly.

Hours later everyone had finished digging and were sitting in the Wreck Room, when everyone looked around and realised Key wasn't there. They shrugged it off and figured she must have left.

Key had, of course, left and was wandering the desert with, surprisingly, Zero.

"My mom left me when I was little. If I ever get enough money I'm gonna try to find her," Zero said.

"An honorable goal," Key nodded. "If I ever get money I'm going to find my dad. He might be better then my mum."

"Is your mum that bad?" Zero asked.

"I guess so, I don't know. I wasn't ever at home really," Key shrugged. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't really steal from a bank. I actually stole from my neighbour. It was petty theft. I'm not a terrible person," Key said.

"I guess your nickname doesn't apply then?" Zero questioned.

"Well I did picklock into the house but I'd really rather you guys call me Kat, I have too many names as it is," Key smiled.

"Can I call you Koyomi? It's a nice name," Zero asked shyly.

"Yomi. It's the short form," Key smirked.

"Okay... Yomi," Zero smiled.

"Zero, I think this is the beginnin of a beautiful friendship," Key joked putting her arm over Zero's shoulder and walking back to camp.

(S)(C)(O)(D)

About a week later Key had almost distanced herself completely from the group and talked only to Zero and Caveman as he was always around Zero. Another letter came from her friends and the three gathered around to read it.

'_Allo 'Key'!_

_Gabby writing this time, Lani's too sick, ya know exams and all._

_Anyway, I need to laugh (again) at the nicknames. They're too funny! I though 'VI' was bad._

_Okay laughing fit over but it appears I've spilt a bit of coffee on the letter. Just ignore the stain._

_Nathan, VI, Lani and me were all out shopping and we found a giant Sesshomaru plushie. Limited edition. We bought it for you as a 'we miss you and it sucks that we'll miss your birthday' gift. It's stored safely at Lani's out of reach of her midget sisters._

_We do miss you and we'll see you soon, (wink wink)_

_Gabby_

"Your friends are... Different," Caveman said.

"Oh yes, we're all quite unique," Key smirked. "But they're all basically like me."

"You mean there're more Yomi's in the world? That's a scary thought!"

Key laughed.

"Who's Yomi?" Squid's voice asked.

The three turned around.

"Me," Key said.

"No... You're Key."

"Nope."

"Since when are you monosylabic?" Squid asked.

"Awhile."

"Annoying."

"Sure."

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Sy: (gasp) Look! A chapter! PH34R 1T!

Largo: '/35! Ph34r t-3 l33t 5p34k1ng 0n3!

Piro: Oy.


	6. Oh You Did Not!

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes.

Sy: Gasp! An update!

Ivan; Do you think they care?

Sy: ...Well no...

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Key to my Heart

Chapter 6 - Oh You Did Not!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

About a week later D-Tent was sitting in the Mess Hall eating a questionable substance. Key, Zero and Caveman were sitting a little way apart from the group and were talking quietly. Not at all a rare occurrence as of late. Magnet, the only other D-Tenter Key would talk to sat, looking worried at her when Squid decided to be a dumbass.

"Key... Key... Key!" Squid coaxed. When Key didn't reply, Squid took a piece of mystery meat and put it in his spoon he pulled back and flung it at Key. It landed on her shoulder.

Her eye twitched.

"Did you just throw mystery meat at me?" she asked calmly, slowly turning to face Squid.

"Erm... No?" Squid questioned.

"I think you did."

"Fine. I did."

"Oh you did not!" Key cried picking up a piece of mystery meat off her tray and throwing it at Squid. It hit him on the cheek.

"Ha," she smirked.

Magnet smirked. "Ha ha... She got you!"

Squid glared and picked up a handful of what appeared to be potatoes and flung it at Magnet. It landed in his hair.

Magnet gasped. "I can't believe you did that!" He picked up a carrott and threw it at Squid. But it missed. And hit some poor, unsuspecting A-Tenter in the back of the head. And an all out food fight was started.

Key was laughing for the first time in a couple of weeks. She grabbed a fistfull of of mystery meat and threw it. It went soaring over the tables and landed on the poor, unsuspecting... Warden.

"Oh... Crap..."

"You are so dead," Magnet muttered.

"Key, if you would come with me please," the Warden said calmly.

Key gulped and stood up, following the Warden into her nice, air-conditioned cabin.

"Now I'm not sure what was going on in there, but Mr. Sir tells me it was you who started it," the Warden had begun to paint her nails.

"Um... Actually ma'am it was Squid, but I'll take the blame if that's what you want," Key said, shrugging.

"Sticking up for Squid? Not at all what I expected after how you've been acting this past week," the Warden said, finishing her first hand. "Stand up."

Key obeyed and the before she knew what was happening, the Warden had hit her, twice, and she now had to scars, one going from the top right side of her face to the left corner of her lip. The other going from the right corner of her left eye going to her right jawbone.

"Get out of my cabin," the Warden snarled.

Key quickly obeyed, walking quickly out of the cabin and back to the tent. Once she entered she saw the entirety of D-tent sitting there staring at their hands. When they heard key enter they all looked up.

"Wow... Key... I'm so sorry..." Squid mumbled.

"¿Es usted aceptable?" Magnet asked, putting his arm around her shoulders. ((Are you okay?))

"Vivire," Key shrugged. ((I'll live.))

Magnet frowned but took a step back from her.

Key looked questioningly at Zero before turning and walking back out of the tent.

She wandered around the desert for awhile, doging holes and singing quietly to herself.

"_Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

_nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu_

_itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_

_tachisukumu koe mo naku._"

"That's nice," Zero's voice said form behind her. "What's it mean?"

Key laughed. "I'm not sure actually. I'm not so good with the speaking of the Japanese. I know the song is called Fukai Mori, or Deep Forest but other than that I'm pretty much lost."

Zero smiled and walked up to her. "Are you really okay? It looks like it really hurts..."

"It doesn't hurt so much if I'm outside. Besides, now I'll have a really cool scar when it heals!"

Zero and Key laughed and Key sat down with her feet dangling in a hole. Zero sat next to her.

"So how much longer are you here ofr?" Zero asked.

"A couple of months... I'm not sure actually," Key answered. "How about you?"

"A month," Zero answered.

"Where did you live before CGL?"

"Wherever. I can't remember the name of the otwn actually... You?"

"New York, New York!" Key smirked.

"Really? I wish I lived there," Zero said, wistfully

"Really? There's lots of gang activity there... Trust me on that one. It's kinda... really dangerous."

"Yeah, but you live there. I might actually have a friend," Zero said, ooking anywhere but at Key.

"But doesn't Stanley live where you do? He's your friend, right?"

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Zero said.

They were silent for a moment and key began to sing again, this time in English.

"_We live our lives_

_ wandering to the ends of the earth._

_ Closing off_

_ the way back,_

_ we walk on for eternity_."

Zero took a deep breath. "Yomi?"

"Yeah huh?"

"I love you."

"...Oh..."

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Sy: Aww... How sweet!

Ivan: What the bloody Hell! It took you three months to write this!

Sy: Oh hush, it was only IN WRITING for three months, it took me a couple of hours to WRITE it.

Ivan: Whatever. (walks off stage)


	7. I Don't Know

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Key to my Heart

007: I Don't Know

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

_Zero took a deep breath. "Yomi?"_

_"Yeah huh?"_

_"I love you."_

_"...Oh..."_

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

"Oh... Well... That's... I... You... But..." Key couldn't seem to collect her thoughts. She took a deep breath. "Um... Why?"

Zero shrugged and looked down at the dirt. "I just do. You're funny, you're hardly ever serious about anything and you talk to me alot."

"Yeah... But... Stanley talks to you alot! Why don't you love Stanley?"

Zero laughed. "See, that's what I mean! Even now you're not serious!"

"I was serious! Come on Zero! I'm just me! I'm boring! You can't love me. I'm surprised you even like me," Key said, shaking her head.

"But Yomi-"

"No Zero! I just... Can't... I don't know why... Just.. No..." Key said, standing up.

"But-"

"NO!"

Key shook her head violently and went running in the direction of the camp. She stumbled several times and almost fell into a hole, but she kept running until she was back inside D-Tent. When she entered, red and breathing heavily from running, with tears streaming down her face everyone looked at her but nobody moved. Key breathed heavily and began throwing stuff into the bag she had brought when she first arrived. It seemed like such a long time ago. She threw everything into it and went back to the door. She turned back to the guys who still had their eyes on her.

"I'm running away," she said simply and ran out the door.

She didn't get far, however, when the Warden saw her and pulled her into her cabin.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Warden demanded.

"I'm running away! What does it look like!" Key spat angrily.

"Do not speak to me like that! What makes you think you can just run away? You are here under punishment of law! If you leave, where are you going to go? You'll be an escaped criminal!" the Warden hissed.

"I don't care! I'm sure my mum won't care either!"

The Warden laughed cynically. "You're mother is dead! She died two weeks ago."

Something caught in Key's throat. She froze. "And you didn't feel compelled to tell me?" she practically whispered.

"I didn't think you would care. You did say she wasn't much of a mother," the Warden sneered.

Key was silent. She couldn't believe it. Granted she wasn't much of a mother, she was still family. The only family Key knew of. Where would she go? Maybe she should rethink this whole running away thing.

"Now go back to your tent, and we'll pretend this never happened, okay?" the Warden said in a sickly sweet voice.

Key nodded and trudged out of the cabin and back into D-Tent. When she entered she noticed Zero had returned and Stanley was in the with him. Everyone else was just going about their business. When key entered they looked up, when she sat on her bed, they followed and sat around her.

"I thought you were running away," X-Ray said.

"Warden saw me..." Key shrugged.

"And you didn't get punished? No way," Armpit said, shaking his head.

Key shrugged again. "I don't know."

She lay down and rolled over, to face away from the boys. "Go away."

The boys lookedat each otherand shrugged. They stepped away from Key's bed except for Magnet who stayed and gave her a hug. Key sniffled slightly and half hugged him back.

"Usted será buenos," he whispered. ((You'll be okay))

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

The next morning when Key woke up she felt groggy and her eyes were very heavy. She shook her head and continued on as normally as she could. She took her shovel and followed the rest of D-Tent out to the desert where she began to dig her hole.

Just before the lunch truck came, she heard and exclamation of pain from Magnet's hole.

"You okay Mag?" Squid asked.

"Yeah, just cut myself on the shovel blade," Magnet said.

Key looked down at her shovel. It didn't look sharp... But it cut Magnet... So maybe... She took hold of the handle close to the blade. She sat down in her half dug hole, making her invisible to the rest of D-Tent. She took the shovel blade and began to press it to her wrist.

"Key! What do you think you're doing?"

She looked up startled and saw Squid's worried face looking down on her. She looked back down to her wrist where a small trickle of blood was starting to form.

Her eyes started filling with tears. "I don't know..." she whimpered.

Squid took her hand and pulled her out of her hole. "I think you do know. Why would you do something like that? Are you brain dead?"

Key was really crying now. Tears were streaming down her face, leaving little dirt trails. She started shaking her head. "Leave me alone. Leave me alone."

Squid looked surprised but took a step back. Key clutched her wrist and fell back into her hole. Magnet jumped in after her and grabbed her wrist.

"Muchacha tonta." ((Silly girl))

Key smiled slightly and buried her head into Magnet's shoulder. Zero peeked over the side of the hole. All he wanted to see was what was wrong with Key. What he saw was a sobbing Key, clutching her wrist and being hugged by Magnet. He shook his head. He had to forget her.

_'Not gonna happen soon...'_ he thought. He sighed and looked across the desert. It was so big, so easy to get lost in.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Sy: Wow... Angsty... did not mean for it to come out like that. I seriously need to get busy if I ever want to finish this series, which I do since I have gigantic sized plans for later on. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Please visit the Key Series NEW Official Site**

www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)xbloody(underscore)lx(slash)KeySite

Okay, so obviously

(dot) means .

(slash) means /

(underscore) means an underscore


	8. Magical or Something

Sy: Okay, so I promised updates for Wednesday, but stuff happened and here we are. Anyway, the teachers here are on strike so the updates will be rolling in.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Key to my Heart

008: Magical or Something

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Key was sitting on her cot. The tent was empty for once and she was taking this time to go through her backpack. She pulled out a tattered, old, black notebook and started flipping through it. A piece of old parchment fell out from one of the pages. She blinked and picked it up. It wasn't her writing and it certainly wasn't anyone she knew's writing...

_One girl_

_Alone_

_Can change_

_Alone_

_A cut_

_Blood_

_A change_

_Majestic_

_To save the past_

_Alone_

Key blinked again. Whatever this was she had never seen it before. She wondered for a moment before looking over the words again. A cut? She looked down at her bandaged wrist. Could that girl... Be her? Katherine Shinero? Alone? Yeah... It could be. Key was alone, forever. What could trigger the change though? It said 'A cut, Blood.' She looked down at her wrist again and unwrapped it. Instead of the deep gash that was supposed to be there, there was a scar in the shape of a star. She ran her finger over it and a drop of blood came out at the centre. The scar absorbed the blood and began to glow.

Key gasped and looked around. She grabbed the bandage, wrapped it quickly around herwrist and ran out of the tent and into the desert. As soon as she was a safe distance from the camp she unwrapped it again and watched as the glow grew and engulphed her entire body. She must have blacked out because the next thing she remembered was standing up of the ground and looking down and seeing... Someone who was definetly not her.

She was dressed in an ankle length metallic blue skirt that had a swirl design with stars embrodered into it. She had a white, backless top the wrapped around her neck and was held in place by a yellow sash. The top had detatched arms that started a few inches down her arm. They were like a traditional kimono sleeves, white that faded into pink near the bottom. On her feet were black boots. Her normally long black hair was now a brown color and went only a little way past her shoulder.

Key blinked as she looked down at herself. Too weird... She shook her head. She really needed to talk to someone. She looked back towards camp and saw someone walking towards her. They must have seen the bright light.

"Crap," she muttered and began looking around for an escape. It was either wait here and be found or jump into a hole and be stuck there for eternity. She looked towards the person again. With great relief she saw that it was Magnet.

Magnet came closer and looked right at her. He stopped. "Key?"

"Um... Yes."

"Wow..."

"Um... Thank you?"

"What happened?"

"Well you know the cut I had? Well it turned into this weird star shaped scar thing and I poked it and it bled a little but then it kind of absorbed it and then it started to glow and then I ran out here and then I started to glow and then Ipassed out and when I woke up I looked like this and-"

"Key, you're rambling."

"Oh. Sorry."

"So... You're like... Magical or something."

Key shrugged and handed Magnet the parchment that she had, odd enough, brought with her. He read it over and turned to her.

"Sounds like a prophecy or something."

"Okay that's great. How am I supposed to 'save the past?'" she asked, groaning.

"I'm sure it'll come to you," Magnet shrugged.

Key sighed and sat down in the dirt. "This sucks."

"Not for long," a cold voice drawled.

Key scrambled up as Magnet whipped around.

"Warden," they said together, Key glaring.

"I knew I was right about you. I knew you were that girl in the prophecy. It all fits, and now you can help me," the Wardne smirked.

"Why should I help you?" Key demanded.

"You can go back to normal. Live an ordinary life. I'll even let you leave camp," the Warden responded.

Key paused. "Never!"

The Warden scowled. "Well then I'm afraid it has to come to this!"

The Warden launched herself at Key, grabbing her and pulling her back to where her car stood, several feet away. key struggled andstruggled but the Warden's grip never loosened. Key was thrown into the back of the car and the Warden climbed in and drove off into the distance of the lake.

Magnet was frozen for a moment before bolting in the direction of the camp. He ran into the tent where he knew everyone would be.

"Magnet! Man! What was the li-" X-Ray started to ask.

"The Warden's got Key!" Magnet said, gasping for breath.

"WHAT!"

¥¥¥

The Warden threw Key to the ground and Key scrambeled up. She heard a click and turned to the Warden who was holding a gun at her. Key gulped and looked around. There was an upturned boat, probably ancient. Everything else was simply desert.

"Do whatever it is you do," the Warden commanded.

"But I don't-"

"DO IT!"

Key blinked as tears started to fill her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She turned around and faced the boat. She guessed that's why the Warden had brought her here.

"Tasukete," she whimpered. (Help)

Something started materilising in front of the boat. Key gasped an took a step back. It turned into a person from a long time ago by her appearance.

"Donata desu ka?" (Who are you)

_'That is unimportant. I have to help you. I'm a ghost. The Warden wants you to bring me back to life, that's your power. To make me live say Ikimasu, to make me disappear say Shinimasu. Understand?'_

Key nodded. "Hai." (Yes.)

"Well, brat?" the Warden hissed from behind her.

"I-Iki... Shinimasu!" Key cried.

The ghost nodded her thanks and disappeared.

"What did you do? That's not right!" the Warden cried.

Key shrugged.

The Warden glared and fired her gun. Key shuddered as it pierced her arm. She flew up into the air and stayed there for awhile before glowing, turning back to normal and falling to the ground.

The Warden laughed evilly and drove back to camp.

¥¥¥

Meanwhile D-Tent had been plotting something. When they saw the Warden's car drive up they nodded siletnyl to one another and ran out to the desert. They stopped by one the holes far out.

"Key wasn't in the car. That means the Warden left her out in the desert. We gotta find her," X-Ray said.

"Agreed. I say we follow the road until we find her, or se something in the distance that could be her," Magnet said.

As D-Tent continud theirr plan they didn't notice Zero had already began running out in the direction the Warden's car had come from.

'Don't die Key...' he thought, looking up at the sun.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Sy: Woah. Intense. And don't worry no one will die. Well, maybe the Warden but even that is doubtful. Anyway, there's a new updating schedule in my profile if you want to look at it. Key is updated every Monday/Tuesday for the month of October. It'll robably stay like that until it's finished. Which should be... Oh... 3 or 4 chapters.

Squid/Key/Zero: Yeah!

Sy: And then Friends gets to startbeing redone!

Squid/Key/Zero: Ye- Aw...

Sy: Hey! Stop that.

Squid: How many stories are in the series?

Sy: Um... Well there's Key, Friends, Broken, Break, No Such Thing and one that is currently untitled.

Key: Holy crap. And I'm in all of them?

Sy: Yup. Except in the last one you're not the main focus anymore.

Key: Oh joy.


	9. What Up, Dawg?

Sy: Word up y'all!

Ivan: Don't start that again.

Sy: Aaaaanyway. This was supposed to be up yesterday, I know, but I've been busy. I got asked to be Assistant Stage Manager for A Midsummer Night's Dream which my dance studio and SN are putting on, so I agreed.

Ivan: I _knew_ the schedule wasn't gonna work! I knew it!

Sy: (glare) Oh and if you play **Maaya Sakamoto's Gravity** while you read this, it works well.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Key to my Heart

009: What Up, Dawg?

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Key wasn't unconscious, but she was hardly awake. She was losing blood fast and the only thing she could think to do was rip the sleeves off her jumpsuit for a makeshift bandage. It didn't help too much. She was leaning against the boat, looking up at the sky when she heard a cry. She moved her head slightly and saw someone running towards her. It looked like...

"Zero?" she mumbled as the figure came closer.

"Yomi! What happened? Are you going to be okay?"

"I's cold Zero..." Key mumbled, not really looking a Zero.

"No! You're going to be okay... I'm gonna bring you back to camp..." Zero looked around but saw no sign of the rest of D-tent. "By myself apparently..."

Zero was able to pick Key up easily, she was, after all smaller than he was. He began walking back towards camp but was going really slow. He looked out into the desert and saw two figures running towards him.

"Zero!" he heard Squid's voice.

"Key!" and Magnet.

The two boys ran up and took Key from Zero. Magnet put her on his back and Squid and Zero put their hands on either shoulder, Zero holding the makeshift bandage in place. They ran backto camp as fast as they could and entered the tent where the rest of D-Tent was standing waiting for their return.

Magnet set Key down on her bed and removed the bandage. They went to bandage it again but saw that it had healed. In the place that should have been bloody was a scar in the shape of a star.

"Is anyone else weirded out by this?" X-Ray asked.

"Oh yes..."

"We should get a doctor to look at her... Even if it is healed... You know, make sure she's okay..." Squid said.

"Well... The Warden has a phone in her cabin I'm sure..."

"The Warden won't do anything about it..."

"Mr Sir or mum..."

"They're probably in on it..."

"Sneak in. Magnet can do it."

Magnet nodded and creeped into Mr Sir's office. Seeing that he wasn't there at the moment Magnet grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"Um... We need a doctor or someone to check over our friend... She was shot but it's healed over... She's unconcious... Camp Green Lake... Thank you..." he hung up the phone and creeped back into the tent.

"An hour..."

D-Tent sat around worrying for an hour until then heard a helicopter landing outside. A few minutes later a scowling Warden was leading a doctor into D-Tent. The boys smiled triumphantly and pointed to where Key was lying.

"Well this is weird... It's completly healed over... No blood, the bullet's gone, the only thing that's really wrong is that she's unconcious but she should wake up anytime now," the doctor said after looking over Key's shoulder.

"Thank you doctor," the Warden said in a false cheery voice.

A police man walked in at that moment and loked around the tent.

"You the Warden, ma'am?"

"Yes..."

"We're closing this camp down and having you and the counsellers arrested for mistreatment, criminal activity and assault," the police man said simply.

The D-Tent boys looked at each other and blinked and started cheering.

"The boys, and girl I suppose, will stay here for the next two weeks, under our charge while they find where they're going," the police man continued.

The Warden stood shocked with her mouth open and her eyes wide. Another police man came in and handcuffed her, pulling her out while the first one followed. The doctor nodded her head to the boys and left with the others.

"Mm... Wha?"

"Key!

"You're awake!"

"It's a miracle!"

"Aliens!"

Key smiled. "'Lo... What happened?"

"The Warden shot you... Or something. Zero fund you and tried to bring you back and then Squid and Magnet found him and helped and then a doctor came with some police guys and they're closing down the camp and we get to go home!" Squid cheered.

"Oy, calm child," Key said, grinning, then she frowned. "I don't have a home to go to..."

"What do you mean?"

"My mum died... So... I don't have anywhere to go..."

"Neither do I," Zero mumbled.

"Well that's why we're staying for the extra two weeks. So they can find places for us to go if we don't have a place," Squid said.

Key continued to frown. "I don't want to be adopted... I'd like to live with family... If I can find any..."

"Zero can come stay with my family," Caveman said.

¥¥¥

The next day Key was sitting in the Wreck Room with her notebook. Since they no longer had to dig, they were allowed to wear their normal clothes. Key was wearing jean cut-offs and a black corset-like top. She was tapping her pen against the paper. She was making a list of all the people she could live with, as the police had asked of all the boys (and Key) who couldn't go back to their old homes.

So far it read...

_Rena Hayasaka - Aunt_

_Ouya Shindo - Cousin_

_Carlos Heriberto - Dad (may not know who I am)_

And that was it. It was all the family she could think of. She sighed and gave her list to Mr Smith, the police man loking over the Wreck Room. She exited the building and returned to D-Tent. She smild at Magnet and X-Ray who were playing a game ofcards on one of the cots and lay down on hers.

She closed her eyes and buried her face into her pillow. She felt someone's eyes on her so she removed the pillow. It was Squid.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah... Uh can we talk?"

Key nodded and stood up. Squid led her out to the desert and stopped walking when they were a distance from camp.

"What up, dawg?"

"What the Hell? Key?"

"Sorry... I've always wanted to say that."

Squid smirked. "Oh-kay... Anyway... I know we live in different towns... Or, we probably will... And I know we're leaving in two weeks... But I was wondering if you might consider... Uh... Goingoutwithme."

Key blinked. "Uh... Squid? Um... That's not... I can't... I'm sorry."

Squid sighed. "I figured. You like Zero, right?"

Key blushed and nodded.

"That's what Magnet said," Squid replied. "Friends?"

"But of course!" Key responded, linking arms with Squid and attempting to make him skip back to camp.

They went to the Wreck Room and sat down next to Zigzag who was staring at the TV.

"Word up, G!" Key greeted.

"Up word," Zigzag responded.

Key smiled and leaned into the couch. Too bad she ws leaving all this soon, to go God knows where with God knows who.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Sy: w00t! Another chapter completed! Happy days! Two more! w00t!

Key: (throws confetti) (sarcastically) Yay.

Squid: (twirls fingers) (sarcastically) Woo hoo.

Sy: (glare) Oh well. I mightpost another chapter later today, so look for that. I need to get this thing-ay finished.


	10. I Know Where You Live

Sy: O.O Chapter 10. Already. Anyone else amazed?

Key: Considering the old one only went to Chapter 9... Yes.

Sy: Yay! So anyway, I really want to get this finished, so I'll probably write the last two chapters plus special bonus chapter tomorrow... Or maybe tonight. Depends on how I feel.

Key: There's a bonus chapter?

Sy: Yup!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Key to my Heart

010: I Know Where You Live And I've Seen Where You Sleep!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

A week later and Key was once again sitting in the Wreck Room writing, but this time she was writing a letter to her friends.

_Dear Lani and all you other fools,_

_I AM FREEEEEEEEE! ...Did you gasp? Did you talk amongst yourselves? Did you think I RAN AWAY? Because I didn't. They're closing the camp. And they're letting us go because we all faced such hardships. I now officially love police people._

_Unfortunately, I'm not coming home because, as you probably heard, my mother died. No biggie. I'm either living with my Aunt Rena or my cousin Ouya. I don't really care which... Either way I'm not around you guys or the D-Tent guys so there's really no point._

_But be happy for me, I AM FREE!_

_Ha ha!_

_Hearts, stars and horseshoes,_

_Koyomi Katherine "Key" A. Shinero (You do NOT need to know what the A stands for, thankyouverymuch.)_

Key stopped writing and smiled to herself. She addressed the envelope and slid it into the mail box. She put her hands in her pockets and began wandering the campsite.

"Koyomi Shinero?"

Key turned around. No one here called her that. It was Mr Smith, the police man who was in charge of finding everyone homes.

"Yes, sir?"

"We found a place to send you. Your Aunt Rena said she would take you," Smith said, handing Key a letter and walking away.

"Thank you," she said as she opened the letter.

_Koyomi, (or Katherine I suppose)_

_Hello dear, this is your Aunt Rena, your mother's sister. I'm terribly surprised you remember me, I've only seen pictures of you since you were adopted._

_Anyway, I'm disappointed that you got sent to a detention camp but I'm willing to take you in, for a time anyway. I have two little children, Umi and Suna, twins, and I can't very well look after you all too well._

_Sincerely,_

_Aunt Rena_

Key frowned. 'A time?' What the Hell did 'a time' mean? Did that mean she would have to find someone else to take her in when her aunt got sick of her? Would her aunt do it for her? She frowned and walked into D-Tent where the boys were chucking tiny rocks at each other.

"Hey guys."

"What's up Key? You don't look very happy..." Squid asked.

"Uh... They found me a place to stay. I'm going to be living with my aunt..." Key mumbled.

"That's great!"

"Not really... She lives in Connecticut! Bloody Connecticut! Not in New York with my friends, or Texas with you guys, but Connecticut! And she's only taking me in for 'a time,'" Key ranted, flailing her arms and collapsing on her cot.

"It'll be okay!" Squid said, patting her arm.

"Neeeeeeeeer..." Key groaned. She stood up. "I'm going outside. I am restless! I need to MOVE!"

She got off of the cot and wandered around the near holes. She sat down at one of them and twiddled her thumbs when she heard someone walk up behind her.

"I know where you live and I've seen where you sleep," she said without turning around.

"Only at camp," Zero's small voice said.

"Too true, my fine feathered friend!"

"I'm not feathered but okay..."

"Pull up some dirt. What's happening soul brother?"

"Uh... Squid said I should talk to you... Again... About..."

Key blushed. "Did he? Little bugger... Must day, he does... Die he will my precious... Preeeeecious..."

"Uh Yomi?"

"Sorry..."

"S'okay... So I'm guessing by Squid's advice and you blushing that you like me... A little?"

"That was forward..."

"Um... Yeah... I guess... A little..." Zero was blushing now.

"Uh... Zero, how old are you?"

"That's off subject..."

"Not really... Not in my mind."

"Um..."

"Yeah... You don't wanna get in here."

"Okay... Uh... I'm 15..."

"Oh cool! I'm 14!"

"So... Do... You... Uh... Like me?"

Key nodded. Zero smiled and leaned in and kissed her. After awhile he pulled back and Key smiled.

"That was fun..."

Zero smiled and stood up, he offered her his hand. Key took it and stood up, brushing herself off.

"Leaving is so gonna suck ten times as much now," she said, making a face.

"Oh yeah."

"You suck."

"Why?"

"You're complaining and you get to live around the other guys! You get to live _with_ Stanley!"

"Yeah... But you won't be there."

"That's... Sweet... But you still suck!"

Zero laughed and shyly grabbed her hand. Key smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Ah... Young love...

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Sy: I know it's short and anti-climatic and absolutely nothing happens except for Zero and Key getting together...

Squid: Which is kind of where you were going for this entire story...

Sy: True... True...


	11. Don't Diss The Oath

Sy: DID YOU READ CHAPTER 10! DID YOU? BECAUSE THIS IS NUMBER 11!

Squid: (blink) Freak.

Sy: (glare) I'm trying to make sure they didn't skip a chapter. Honestly Squid.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Key to my Heart

011: Don't Diss The Oath

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

It was the last day at good ol' CGL and Key was going around taking pictures of anyone, she had only taken her camera out a couple of times before. She had almost forgotten she had it. She took random shots of D-Tent and the buildings and the Mess Hall and the food and the TV and the pool table and a hole that she was absolutely sure she had dug.

That night D-Tent was siting around on their cots, talking about what they thought would happen after they left the next day.

"We'll keep in touch," Key, who was sitting between Zero and Magnet, said nodding her head.

"Uh... How?"

"Uh... IM, letters, phone, e-mail... There are tons of ways to communicate!"

"We don't know anybody's..."

Key took out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled her name, phone number, e-mail, address and SN on it. She handed it to Magnet and wrote on another one. So on until everybody had everybody else's information.

Key looked down at her watch. "Holy freck! It's one AM! We better get to bed! The buses are coming at six!"

The boys nodded and they climbed into their cots for the last time...

¥¥¥

The next morning they were woken up by a bell for the first time in two weeks. They groaned and slowly got up and dressed and everything else. They made sure they had packed everything and exited the tent. Key paused in the door and took a picture of it.

D-Tent headed to the Mess Hall where they had cereal before they were loaded onto the buses. There was a separate bus for each tent. Key smirked as she remembered her trip here. She had had no idea what to expect. The bus was gross, she was handcuffed, the guard smelled funny, it was hot and there were holes everywhere.

"What are you smiling at?" Zero asked.

"Oh.. I was just remembering my trip here... It seems like such a long time ago... When in reality it was only a little over a month..."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope... Thirty-one days," Key said. "It seems like years..."

"Huh..."

"Key?" Magnet queried.

"Yeah?"

"You should sing something for us," he said.

"Yeah!" everyone else nodded in agreement.

Key smiled. "Okay, but remember no requests, I am not a jukebox and no skipping, I am not a CD player."

Everyone grinned and Key thought for a moment to think of a song.

((This is probably the only time I'm going to put the lyrics of what she's singing in Sy))

"_Well, I dreamed I saw the knights in armour come,_

_Saying something about a queen,_

_There were peasants singing and drummers drumming, _

_And the archer split the tree, _

_There was a fanfare blowing to the sun, _

_That was floating on the breeze, _

_Look at Mother Nature on the run, _

_In the 1970s, _

_Look at Mother Nature on the run, _

_In the 1970's... _

_Well I was lying in a burned out basement, _

_With the full moon in my eyes,_

_I was hoping for replacement, _

_When the sun burst through the sky, _

_There was a band playing in my head, _

_And I felt like getting high,_

_I was thinking about what a friend had said, _

_I was hoping it was a lie, _

_Thinking about what a friend had said, _

_I was hoping it was a lie... _

_Well I dreamed I saw the silver space ships flying, _

_In the yellow haze of the sun, _

_There were children crying, _

_And colours flying, _

_All around the chosen ones,_

_All in a dream, all in a dream, _

_The loading had begun,_

_Flying Mother Nature's, _

_Silver seed to a new home in the sun._

_Flying Mother Nature's, _

_Silver seed to a new home..."_

"That's a nice song," Squid commented. "What's it called?"

"After the Goldrush by Neil Young."

The rest of the bus ride was spent joking and laughing with Key taking random pictures. When the bus finally pulled up to it's stop there was a feeling of sadness in the air, mixed with the excitement of seeing long lost families again.

D-Tent climbed off of the bus and huddled into a group off to the side.

"We need an oath," X-Ray said. "So that we stay in touch and never do anything against what D-Tent stands for."

"Diligence?"

"No Key... Truth and honour and loyalty."

"Even better."

"So everyone put your hands in and repeat after me," X-Ray said.

Everyone put their hands in the middle of the circle.

_"We, the members of D-Tent, do solemnly swear to keep in touch and never do anything against what we stand for..."_

"Well that was creative..."

"Hey man, don't diss the oath, it is sacred," Squid said.

"Yeah! Aw... I wish I had a picture," Key groaned.

"Don't worry Koyomi, I have one," a female voice from behind the group said.

Key turned around. "Aunt Rena! Hi!"

"Hello Yomi, ready to go?"

"Soon... Uh... One second?"

"Sure, I'll be over there."

Key turned back to the D-Tent guys. She hugged each one of them (Magnet and Squid the longest) and then turned to Zero. She hugged him and kissed him. She picked up her bag and hugged him again. She waved as she walked over to where her aunt stood.

"This is so the end of an era..." X-Ray said as more parents cae to collect their kids.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**THE END**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Sy: There. The end. I thought it would be appropriate for X-Ray to say that last line. Seemed kinda fitting.

Squid: It's over!

Key: Yes! (dances in circles)

Sy: Remember bonus chapter tomorrow! (waves) Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter X

Sy: Yeah this "bonus chapter" isn't alot really... Thank yous... Previews... Me plugging a couple of things... All disguised with an actual "story"

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Key to my Heart

Chapter X

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Starring...

¥¥¥

_Thank you zerolovr32, TOFUTOFUTOFUTOFU, Angel Wings 911..._

¥¥¥

Rebecca Brown as Katherine "Key" Shinero

Dear Zero,

Hey! Everything here is just dandy. Okay so that's not entirely true, but my aunt is okay and my little cousins are pretty cool. They idolise me, this makes Aunt Rena anxious.

I just keep waiting for her to tell me I'm being sent to Japan. WHich scares the Hell out of me. And don't laugh, I have relatives there, she could very well send me to Japan.

Yomi-kun (isn't that cool? Suna and Umi are teaching me Japanese!)

¥¥¥

_gabbo, squidlover, Child of Titus..._

¥¥¥

Khelo Thomas as Zero

Dear Yomi-kun (What's it mean?)

I don't think your aunt will send you to Japan. If she does, send me something from there, okay? I've never been out of the country before and Japan sounds like a really cool place.

Everyone here is good. Stanley's family is really weird, but really fun. His dad's crazy, so is his grandpa. You'd love them I'm sure.

Isn't it weird to think we've only been away from camp for a week?

Zero

¥¥¥

_hurrahhurrah, Nosilla, Intoxicated Romance_

¥¥¥

Jake M Smith as Squid

Zero,

When you put -kun on the end of a name is means loved one. But if you're a girl you would call male friends -kun. -Chan is used for friends, except for what I just said, -sama is used for higher ranking people and -san is used to show respect... It's like Mrs or Mr I guess. It sucks that two 8 year olds know more than me.

It's great to know that you sympathise for me. I'll be sure to send you some Pocky when I'm in Japan. Fool.

ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I AM CRAZY? Because you'd be right. I think that's why my cousins like me. I should ask them...

It's only been a week? That is so weird... I am going to go die of boredom and loneliness now.

Yomi-kun

¥¥¥

_blueskiezrusty, Countess Jackman, zero girl_

¥¥¥

Miguel Castro as Magnet

Yomi-kun,

That whole Japanese thing is really confusing... And your cousins being smarter than you? They probably grew up speaking it. Besides, you speak Spanish, right?

What is Pocky?

I believe that is what I am implying.

Here, Stanley wants to write something...

Hey Yomi-chan, (uh... is that right?)

Just wanted to say hi and that I miss you to and I would write you too but SOMEONE always goes outside and always says everything of intrest.

Later! Stanley

Don't listen to him. It's not true. I harldy say anything of intrest at all. Nothing is happening here.

Zero

¥¥¥

_PyRoWiRe, whataboutneville, Rossik_

¥¥¥

Sigourney Weaver as The Warden

Zero (and Stanley)

Must not leave anyone out now, can I? Must be sure not to anger the great samas. (Ha! I'm learning! Oh... Suna just told me it doesn't work in this context. Poo.)

Pocky is only the greatest snack food on the history of the PLANET! Don't feel stupid, I hadn't heard of it until I moved here either. It is a Japanese thing. They're like little cookie sticks dipped in different flavors. Very good. my favorite is banana... But there's also chocolate, strawberry, almond and about a zillion other kinds too.

I do not like what you are implying. Go sit in a corner and no Pocky for you.

Yomi-sama (ha ha!)

PS: Stanley, don't worry, I know you miss me too and you really can't blame Zero, I'm sure he is lost without me. Wandering around over there in Texas... Poor soul -Yomi

¥¥¥

_tofu, Katie1122, BrokenAngel1753_

¥¥¥

Yomi-kun (HA!)

Pocky does sound good. I want some... Seend me some, if you have any? Despite what you said about sitting in a corner...

That was a short letter. You need to write longer stuff. And I relised in the two weeks we've been writing we have not said one thing about what's going on in our lives. Well you did say you were learning Japanese. But other that that it's all Pocky and implying that you are crazy.

So I will tell you something that's happened here. Magnet broke his arm. I didn't bother asking how, I'm not entirely sure if I want to know. I think it envolved a bike and a cliff though.

Zero

PS: Yomi, Zero is rather lost without you... But he has us and you have no one! -Stanley

¥¥¥

_Agentkibbles, Lucky070 and Lauraisace_

¥¥¥

Zero,

Enclosed is a box of chocolate Pocky. Seems to be everyone's (but mine) favorite. Do enjoy.

A BIKE? AND A CLIFF! You do not just say that and then stop the letter! Did he ride his bike off a cliff? Did he run into a cliff? What about a guy named Cliff? Foot ball player and all that.

My letters will be as long as I want them to be thankyouverymuch. But you are right I need to tell you something that happened here... Uh... Oh! Aunt Rena is teaching me how to make ramen, sushi, wasabi and rice balls. It's rather exiting. Ramen is my new favorite food. It's noodles with meat and vegetables. It's really good. She wanted to teach me how to make kalamari but that really grosses me out so I said no. Besides... I had to think of Squid,would he hurt me if I ate squid? Or octopus or whatever kalamari REALLY is.

Yomi

PS: Stanley, you do not make me feel good. I throw kalamari at you. -Yomi

¥¥¥

_Special Thanks to..._

_squidlover, Nosilla, Intoxicated Romance and BrokenAngel1753_

¥¥¥

Yomi,

Pocky is good.

Magnet did not ride his bike off a cliff. He ran into a rock and flipped or something. He's not THAT stupid. But I had you worried, didn't i? Ha ha.

I asked Squid what he thought of you eating kalamari ad he said he will not be responsible for his actions if he ever sees you eating it. WHich I doubt he will since you did say you don't like it.

I just had an image of you cooking. It's funny. Can I ask, do oyu burn yourself alot? Set alot of things on fire? He he.

Stanley's mom went to sign me up for school. I'm exited. It starts in a month. I bet you're not exited to start school...

Zero

¥¥¥

_Please visit the Key Official Site located at_

_www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)xbloody(underscore)lx(slash)KeySite_

¥¥¥

Preview for Friends Are Forever

/Scene: An empty stage with a microphone and a spotlight\\

/Key walks on nervously dressed in a school uniform\\

/She begins singing **Black Roses Red by Alana Grace**\\

/After a couple of lines, the scene changes but Key's voice is still heard in the background\\

/Scene: A big white house, Key is standing in front of it holding a suitcase and backpack\\ _'Honestly I'm standing here... Afraid I'll betrayed..._

/She walks up to the door and it is opened by a young Japanese woman who bounces happily and hugs Key\\

/Scene: School, Key's first day\\

/She tugs at her skirt and walks inside\\

/Later that day... Key is talking to the D-Tent guys\\

_Song changes to **Time of Your Life by Green Day**_

Key: This is way to lucky... I bet Ouya knew about this...

/Scene: Key's new house, D-Tent is talking and laughing\\ '_It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right'_

/Close up of Key smiling\\ _'I hope you had the time of your life'_

/Key and Zero lying in a field looking at the sky\\ _'So take the photographs and still frames in your mind'_

/Key and Squid in a cafe laughing and joking\\ _'Hang them on a shelf in good health and good times'_

/Magnet, Key and Zero sitting in Key's room\\ _'Tattoo some memories and dead skin on trial'_

/D-Tent posing for a picture\\ _'For what it's worth it was worth all the while'_

/The picture is taken and the words 'Friends Are Forever, Coming October 2005' flashes across the screen\\


End file.
